Destiny Awaits
by MeowVolcano
Summary: Katherine thought she was normal, leading through life with her friends by her side. But what if she finds her life isn't what it seems? would she be prepared to fight in a war, which she never knew existed, but what if it was her birthright? Her destiny? (New Version)


**Definitely would have preffered it to be longer but DAMN did i want to get this out. One of the biggest changes to this story line is within this chapter and if there is anyone returning i'd love to hear what you think? Genuinely begging or feedback.**

 **Mild language warning**

 **i do not own anything related to Transformers. only my OC.**

 **Chapter 1; Beginnings**

* * *

Stumbling around my tip of a bedroom was not something I had wanted to spend my already rushed Saturday morning doing, yet alas this is what my laziness had amounted to. The day was still young, but the excitement and anxiety of the day was causing my senses to overload, so in my excited rush i overlooked just about everything i was looking for, till the last minute of course. I barely had ten minutes when i had finally packed a small bag, filled with the normal sleepover necessities and other odd bits. The main thing i had been searching for? Was mostly my merch shirt i had shamefully bought at my local comic con. Ah yes, the weeb convention i had spent gruelling hours in cosplay, looking for merch for all my favourite fandoms. Yet when i saw this shirt i ran all the way across the con hall and immediately purchased it.

It was a Transformers shirt i had been egging myself to buy for so long. Many i knew found this, expectedly, quite weird. Transformers wasn't as popular as other things, and i only knew a few people with similar passion i held for it. My father had introduced me when i was young, and it soon grew into a lifelong favourite, with many different versions and now movies being made, it forever helped my views, opinions and loves grow.

Yet my love for transformers led me to meet two of the most prominent people in my life, other than my dad. Jay Davis and Sarah Rose; they are my best friends, maybe even more than that; siblings, just not in blood. My father called us the troublesome trio due to how much we were all attached to the hip in everything we did, including anything sneaky. Most of the time he was just so amazing with it, opening up our apartment to the many sleepovers we held, but it could possibly be some form of pay back from when we moved here three years ago into a nice two bedroom, two bathroom apartment with plenty of space and a huge living room and kitchen. I hadn't wanted to move, yet obviously some issues had forced us out of our small town in Scotland.

I met with Jay first then Sarah a few weeks after we had moved in, considering the fact we all lived somewhat near to each other, Sarah the furthest away being in the next town over yet Jay was just a few streets down. It was a stroke of luck we very much so appreciate. Three years down the line I couldn't be happier at the move.

It took some more time but i finally felt ready to leave, yet caching my appearance in the small hall i stopped to have an unusual moment of inspection at myself. My hair was a dark red with pink undertones (obviously not natural) and the bangs lay straight across my forehead. It's length had never been longer than my shoulders for many years, i preferred it like it. My hazel eyes stared back at me as i eyes myself up and down. Some rare freckles and blemishes dotted around my face, which wasn't unusual, given im a teenager. Apparently I'm an odd sight according to my father, of which he states still; 'I'd expect you to have kept the ginger'.

Scottish ancestry and recent history was deep within my genes and myself, my accent was laced with an undertone of Scottish (however i tried to keep it hidden as i lived in the not so sunny place called Yorkshire in definitely not so sunny England, yet it was easy enough to lay off the Scottish accent and pick up the local one), so of course my outward appearance once used to be. It had saddened my father when i dyed away the once bright ginger of my hair, much like his own, but he didn't stop me. It was a birthday gift to me once i had turned sixteen. Now, six months from being eighteen; much had changed. I was a lot more filled out (obviously, there's a thing called puberty), lean and muscular (blame that on constant exercise) mixed in with my tall height of 5'8.

A call of my name from down the hall broke me from my thoughts. "Katherine May!" My father called from the kitchen, i could almost smell his coffee. "Jay and Sarah are downstairs waiting, Jay says to hurry or you'll get stuck in traffic and miss the movie." He finished, yet i could hear slight amusement in his voice. ' _Must be enjoying the fact im rushed when i'm normally on time... i'll get him back.'_ I smiled mischievously. ' _Oh yes..'_

Again, something broke me from my scheming, this time in the form of clicking finger in front of me. Snapping from my daze i was confronted by two people i knew so well. Two pairs of eyes stared at me as i took a moment to gain my focus back, of course in that time it took Jay to tease my absent mindedness. Jay was taller than both of us two girls at 6'2 with short brown curly hair and brown eyes. The budding athlete always found it funny to mock mt smaller size compared to him, yet 5'7 was still taller to Sarah who was a measly 5'3. Her light blue eyes was filled with amusement as Jay decided to ruffle my hair. Well till her waist length blonde hair was taken from its messy bun due to his teasing and messing with out hair.

Smacking him away we sent him an unamused look, before we all grabbed our dropped bags and ran to his small car. Luckily Jay was already 18 with a full drivers licence and car; more often called our taxi. There was small, idle chatter till Sarah let out a large groan after Jay again voiced his impatience and anger at the midday traffic. "Jay hasn't stopped ranting about the movie; please tell me you can shut him up." She prayed, sending me a small smile of hope.

A few moments later the car was parked and Jay was rushing inside the cinema, escaping our annoyed glares. However he could not escape from punishment, catching up i gibbs slapped him multiple times, before passing my purse to pay for the movie we three had patiently and excitedly waiting for.

It was easy enough to figure i was a transformers fan once i rocked up to the cinema, proudly wearing my black shirt with the split insignias of both the Decepticon's and Autobot's melded together on the front, and good thing too. Age of extinction had come out the week before, and now half term break, we finally had the time to watch it and prepare for our marathon the following night.

Paying for tickets and boxes of popcorn i sent a quick text to my dad, thinking him for paying for the days outing; which was a rare occurrence as i normally worked for my money at the local cafe. Anticipation and excitement was thick in the air as we all took our seats in the large room.

Stretching and popping my back I followed Jay and Sarah out of the Cinema, Jay's eyes were wide with happiness and ideas whereas Sarah looked like she was either going to cry or laugh.

"The movie was alright but I guess you can never be truly satisfied when it comes to a movie what fits into a series as big as transformers but it was one of my favourites." I comment on the way to the car, the drive was silent for a short while before we arrived back at the apartment.

"I agree" Added Sarah thoughtfully. "But they totally killed of almost all the 'bots and cons! It was just as bad as Jazz all over again!" Sarah wined while pouting, she had severely complained and took Jazz's death seriously from the first movie, and to this one didn't do much help. Her american accent slightly slipped through, which caused me to chuckle slightly.

"I feel sorry for Optimus in this one; the autobots and deceptions are getting hunted. I have to say though, Lockdown is badass" Jay added, gaining small nods from us.

"Hell yeah, same as Grimlock! Though Lockdown was evil, and I can't wait to see what happens next, who on earth are the creators?" I questioned, Sarah nodded her head at my first statement but they both had a thoughtful look at my second. We were all quite and stuck in our thoughts as we set up the living room for the night, making a large pillow/mattress fort we all sat comfortably.

So soon started our marathon of transformers prime, me and Jay fought over the best bean bag, pushing him over I soon sat comfortably on my favourite marathon seat. We started by discussing our favourite characters. Sarah's was Wheeljack and Ratchet. Jay's was Ultra Magnus (for some bizarre reason) and Bulkhead and my own being Arcee, Soundwave (which was a noticeable difference compared to the others, due to the fact they both don't like the cons that much) and begrudgingly i held a small like for Bumblebee and smokescreen

At the end of season once we had already had many laughs yet Sarah was crying. End of season two, Sarah was crying again along with Jay shedding a tear. Season three had us all cheering for the 'bots so when it ended none of us could help but sob, from the suspected death of Bumblebee, to the death of Megatron (we loudly cheered at that one where as I complained at Soundwave was stuck in the shadow zone) and the tearful goodbyes of the humans.

After The movie, Predacons Rising, we were all still sobbing yet continued to eat away our sorrows.

It was a good night surrounded by the best people i knew.

Yet early morning something made me jump awake. Looking around the dark room all i could see and hear was the mangled bodies of my two friends and their own soft breathing, yet in the corner of my eye i saw a small light. Frowning i stood (albeit with some difficulty as Sarah had latched onto me in her sleep) and walked to the corner of the room, where directly in the crack of the blue paint a soft white light was protruding from it. It was eerily silent, causing my mind to go into complete overdrive as i moved my hand towards it. Curiosity killed that cat, and it seemed that was my own case too.

Once my finger reached the small space my world turned dark, or maybe it was because i clenched my eyes shut. Letting out a shallow breath i slowly opened them, yet a breathless gasp was all i could do. I was stood in a white area. There was nothing as far as I could see, yet sometimes there were sparkles of blue around the outline. Walking forwards I slowly spun around to take in my surroundings. ' _I have to be asleep and dreaming, what is this?!'_

Beginning to hyperventilate i continued to spin and look around, yet the silence caused my panic to raise more so. "Do not worry my child" A booming voice said, I yelped and looked around. Suddenly a VERY tall 'bot appeared their face had a very gentle look on them as they stared down at me. Gulping I took in their appearance. They stood extremely tall, dwarfing some of the larger bots I could ever think would be. Their armour was light blue what seemed to glow with circles sometimes. Stuttering I tried to form a word let alone a sentence. The 'bot laughed and suddenly shrunk down to a smaller size. Still tall but at least I wasn't breaking my neck looking up. "No need to say anything child, I understand you have many questions and they will be answered in due time, yet some now. If you are wondering, I am Primus. Creator of the Cybertronian's, Father to the ancient primes and the very core of Cybertron" He explained.

Gasping my jaw dropped. ' _Okay no i am dreaming, this is absolute bull!'_ Taking a careful step backwards i kept pinching my arm. "O-Okay Sir, nice to meet you?" I said with uncertainty.

"No need to call me that little one, now I must understand you are very confused?" He asked with a kind voice, I nodded and fiddled with my thumbs. Scared of what was to come, i'm surely insane at this point. "Of course you know that in your world we Cybertronian's do not exist, yet only in fiction. You were never meant to be in that world little one, so now that it is time, you were transported back here. To your home dimension" He started to explain, carefully as to not upset me it seemed.

I tilted my head in more confusion. "Home dimension?" I asked, holding my hand up to pause him. Beside us i heard more footsteps coming up to us, tuning i saw another two bots, one looking quite similar to Primus yet slightly slimmer and more feminine, and the other being somewhat shorter.

"Ah" Primus smiled slightly. "How nice of you to join us Alpha Trion." He nodded to the shorter one. "And Solus Prime." He nodded to the female. "And yes child, the so called 'transformers' dimension was what you came from."

Solus prime came forward to me, her faceplates softening as she saw me, almost sending off a mother like vibe. "How nice it is to finally met you." She greeted, bowing her head respectfully to me, of which i returned. "A long time ago, myself and my sparkmate had a sparkling, or child o humans. She grew on cybertron and learned of many thing, i was immensely proud of her through her lives. Yet when the war broke out, i, even in my sate in the well, used my influence to-" She paused, seemingly struggling to explain it. "My sparkling was allowed multiple chances and being online, as Primus allowed her to live many lives to help influence Cybertron as it aged, yet she kept her memories. After an incident due to the agressions of the Decepticon's, i could not longer let her suffer on the world and..with the help of Primus and Vector Prime, we sent her far away from her life on Cybertron, and onto a far distant world, consequently for safety; into a different dimension."

Shock was all i felt as Solus told the story of her sparkling, of which i was very surprised to know of her existence, nothing of the such was mentioned anywhere.

"And." Solus continued. "Due to an ancient power bestowed onto her, she changed species, into a human. Whom took the identity of a child who died at the same time she entered the world."

Falling onto my ass in shock in front of three major beings was probably the best thing to do, but who could blame me. "Me." I breathed, hands shaking as i looked down at them. "That's me you are talking about right?" I asked quietly, wishing it wasn't so, yet there was a nod from Solus. "Damn wow i.." i blinked, still on my ass. "If it was me..why can't i remember anything? Or how i changed?" I breathed in slowly, trying to calm my racing heart.

"It was like a defense mechanism when you were changed into a human." Alpha Trion finally spoke up into the conversation. "You possess a form of gift, a legacy, that allows you to change species. It helped you many times, and will o in the future." He explained carefully, seeing my distress. ' _This is utter madness, but they are standing in front of me…'_

Closing my eyes i decided to see if this was true. ' _Just picture yourself as one of them, maybe that will work…'_ I let a few moments pass, yet the others were silent. 'Maybe they know what I'm trying to do?' A few more moments passed when i saw a bright light from behind my closed eyes, so i did a very smart thing and opened them.

I fell on my ass again

I had lost all sense of balance and perception and just about everything changed; my senses mostly. Everything seemed almost hightenesed, as well as my new hight threw me off. "Wow…" i breathed, before frowning, everything felt so WEIRD.

However Solus sent me a small, encouraging smile. "Ah, it's so wonderful to see you in this form again my child." She said quietly, offering her hand to me. ' _is servo the correct term at this point?'_ Standing i sent her a nod, before looking over myself. I was just smaller than her but probably around the size of Optimus and Megatron; which was so much larger than Arcee. My form was similar to Solus, light blue with parts of my armour being white. Definitely weird, and it will probably change once i grab myself an alt mode. One part that stood out the most was that i had wings! They fluttered as i noticed them, i could feel the air on them. ' _Sensitive buggars'_ I mused. "Your memories will return in time." Solus added, breaking me from my inner descriptive ranting. "However things such as talents. "She sent me a small wink at that. "Should be more...muscle memory as the humans would call it." She finished, stepping back.

Nodding i bowed my head respectfully at the trio; inside my mind i was screaming, This was INSANE, how could any of this make sense? Yet i remaining composed, maybe it's the fact i knew of this before hand yet i don't remember it. ' _So...Solus is my mother, or carrier in Cybertronian terms...a child of a prime. Hang on doesn't that-'_ I raised my head to Primus, raising an eyebrow..or optic ridge again indifferent terms.

Solus sent me a small nod, catching on. "The first to ever exist, and to two Primes at that." SHe smiled. "Megatronus Prime; before he became the Fallen." Her face grew slightly dark at that before she snapped from it. "Is your sire. And therefore you are technically a direct descendant to Primus, and a prime by birthright." She answered for me, smiling again.

' _Oh hell no could i be a Prime…'_ Reason? i'd never be a good one.

Before i could raise anything else, Primus held a hand up to silence us. "She is now needed." He said in a quick voice. Frowning i looked to Solus, who smiled sadly at me. "I'll see you again soon, and you can see your Sire too. But a certain Autobot needs you." She kissed my forehead...helm? Yet i sent her a confused and irritated look. ' _Hell no are we finished here, there' far too much unanswered, and how am i expected to just accept this?'_

Things turned dark again. ' _I'm fed up of this…'_

Waking up again in a failing and crashing ship which was rocking and spinning through the air was not ideal, but sadly that was what i faced. Screaming was unoptional as the ground was arriving far too quickly for me to focus on screaming. Lights of the small pod flashed around me as the systems failed, yet just as the ground came to be just moments away, a parashoot and landing bags burst from the small pod; casing said ship to bounce and skid along the ground. When it slowly slid to a stop i couldn't help but grand in annoyance and some nausea. "Yep...never doing that again." I muttered, before kicking the hatch of the door open.

Bright light and a desert like terrain was all i could see for a good few miles. ' _Great i'm in the middle of nowhere._ ' Huffing i stepped out, before i heard the sound of a canon charging up. Turning around i found a familiar red figure just a few meters away, whom was the reason for the noise.

"See, i'd thank ya for taking out the other issues with your pod there" The bot nodded to the destroyed remains of other bots around us. "But are you friendly or foe?" He demanded, a slight accent slipping through. 'God he sounds like..' before i could answer he seemed distracted, like he was answering something. "Ratchet just picked up our friendly signal, so are we right?" He raised an optic ridge at me, yet lowered his canon slightly. I gave him a curt nod, not trusting my voice. "Ratchet." he seemed to speak into nothing. "Requesting a ground bridge for two, we have another autobot here." His optics (eyes) were focused on the small Autobot insignia on a piece of armour on my shoulder.

Soon enough beside us a large wormhole type thing opened, its green swirls enticing me. "Follow me, the others are already back at the base." He smiled, before walking through. Looking around i shrugged, deciding a why the hell not, things couldn't get much crazier than this.

Stepping through i was introduced to a familiar large room, where other faces turned to look at me. ' _This really is real…'_ i gaped somewhat as i saw each and every Autobot turn to look at me. ' _Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and-'_ Before i could finish my mental listing there was a semi loud clash just beside me.

Quickly turning i was faced with such a famous face, which for some reason as staring back at me. "Starlight?" Optimus breathed, an echo of shock clearing from his face to compose himself, yet i somehow caught it. Tilting my head i took a small step before him, before an ungodly pain striked through my head. My brain, or processor even, aching. He came forward, placing a servo onto my shoulder. "How-How are you alive...i haven't seen you since-"

Small flashes of memories filtered through my eyes for a quick moment. Wincing i looked to his ice blue eyes. "Iacon…" I finished for him shakily. "Since the fall of Iacon."

There was a gasp beside me, which happened to come from Cliffjumper. "Its you? The one from the stories?" Optimus stepped away as i steadied myself, yet i winced again.

Too many things were happening at once, causing myself to overload slightly. "I..i can barely remember anything.." I held a servo to my head, but i looked to optimus. "My name, tell me my name again" I demanded, eyes narrowing. ' _What colour are they?'_

Optimus seemed to pause, looking to the autobots surrounding us, as if he was to reveal some hge and hidden secret.

"Starlight Prime." He spoke, voice deep with mild concern.

' _Ah.'_

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Have a great day**

 **Edit; I wanted to give some small credit actually! While i was thinking about the chapters the Legacy thing came up in my thoughts. It is NOT an original thing from me, ive seen it all over the place! But the main on i remember i'd like to credit is Elhini Prime with her story Son of the Stars**


End file.
